Ki Fighters
by MrEmperor
Summary: A badly thought out wish misfires and lands a group of teenagers in a time of adventure. - Abandoned


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or Ranma, or even Starwars, and plently of other things.

About this story in particular, I've had this idea for a long, long time. I've just finially had the time/ inclination to actually write the thing. Hopefully this will update more swiftly than my other story... but we'll see about that.

Like everyone else says, R&R please!

* * *

Deep Space: Pursuit of hijacked cargo ship

Space is silent. No sound can be transmitted from one object to another, mostly because there is nothing connecting them. However, when you're inside a ship being shot at, you can hear it when they hit you.

KERBLAM!

"That took out the ventral shield! When are we going to jump?"

"We're almost there. Just give me one more minute, and then get into the escape pod. Don't forget what we came here for!" The leader of the commando raid swore viciously as his stolen cargo ship rocked in tune to the devastating blows being rained upon her. The only reason they were still alive was because of the cargo they had come to steal. The Fleeters didn't dare destroy this ship as long as they were on board.

However, the commander of the other vessel was about to realize something about the objects they were carrying.

Onboard the _Judicar_:

The captain of the _Judicar_ wanted to execute the bumbling idiots who allowed for the information of this cargo to be handed over to the Alliance. It had to be this cargo of all cargos. The one set of objects that could change the entire outcome of the campaign, lost to the only real threat faced by the Fleet. Shaking his head, he walked over to his exec.

"I hate the fact that we can't just blow them out of the sky. But I suppose that we daren't risk destroying them." He grinned, slightly.

"I feel the same way, sir. I mean, _I_ don't have a problem with removing them from existence, but I guess that when the Order claimed that these were the only unbound set we've ever encountered someone would pay attention. Honestly, the Order is no better than collaborators at times…"

"Now you know that those rumors have never been proved to be true." The captain said with deliberate emphasis. "But, really, they're about to make the jump. We need to do something about that." He turned to his terminal and called up the information the Fleet had gathered across its wide travels. As he scrolled down through the rather long list, he could feel his ship deal out punishment to the fleeing vessel. When he read about the ways that the particular set of objects could be destroyed, he quickly changed his standing orders, "All batteries, open fire!"

Finding out that the items were indestructible came as a great boon for the pursuing vessel, but not to the fleeing one. Just as the jump point opened, the ship was torn in two by the more powerful blasts flowing from the wedge-shaped ship following. But even as the newly formed jump point closed in on itself, one lone escape pod made it through…

Earth Space:

The misfired escape pod plunged back into reality over the planet Earth, its current passengers dead in transit. The last act of the failing navigation system allowed for the pod to enter earth orbit.

Driving along in the hills of Appalachia, Mason pulled over to watch the shooting stars falling tonight. Gazing upwards through his windshield, he noticed one slowly growing star on the horizon. As he sat there watching it brighten, he finally realized where it was heading. Quickly turning on the car, he drove off after the incoming meteor.

As the meteor flew overhead, it broke up into several pieces. By the time it vanished over the last hill, there were seven equal ones. Cresting the last hill, Mason found a rather small crater with seven softly glowing orbs in the center. Not daring to believe his eyes, he quickly stuffed them in the passenger seat and drove home, calling several friends along the way.

By the next morning, Mason and his friends had agreed on what the orbs were and what they were going to wish. The only obstacle would be language. Would they need to use Japanese or would English suffice? Finally deciding to use them, the teens went out back of Mason's house and placed the seven orbs in a pile. They made Matt do the summoning, "Arise, Shenron!"

What followed was perhaps one of the least though out wishes ever made, "We wish for DBZ powers to be granted, and let people be able to awaken it in others!" This was not the best idea. There weren't many limits given to this wish and Shenron is quite powerful. The result? Well…

* * *

"You have failed us for the last time, Captain. Your loss of the Dragonballs is the last straw," – Gurgle hurk.

* * *

"Matt, that was a stupid wish! We don't even know if any of us have powers now!"

"Wanna go test it?"

"Fine! On three."

"Kame-hame-HA!" – Small hillside gets destroyed.

"Sweet!"

* * *

But most importantly for this story, the wish awakens the internal ki powers of various people on a different Earth. An Earth that lacks all knowledge of DBZ, unlike the last one, and hence has no idea of what is about to happen. When people did realize they had these new powers, some people, like the bank robber about to be introduced, go on a rampage.

A Bank:

Striding briskly to the front of the line, Sam Bakerfield pushed the elderly lady at the front of the line aside. "Give me all the money!"

Blinking quickly, the teller quietly pressed the panic button and motioned over the guards, "Now sir, I'm afraid I can't give you the money. The safe is on time release, and I can't open the safe. Now if you'll kindly step aside and let me finish helping this lady, I'll —"

Sam puts his hand into his jacket while demanding, "I won't ask you again. Give me the money and I won't have to hurt you."

As the guard was almost to the front, the teller felt no reason to give in. Sneering as she replied, "Really? Now I suppose that you've got some kind of handgun in there, but it won't help. The guard is right behind you, and the police are on their way. Give it up."

With a completely ungraceful spin, Sam whipped his hand out of his jacket and ended pointing a small glowing ball at the security guard, who had just drawn his taser. All the guard had time for was, "What the – " before he was thrown across the room, smoking.

Sam smiled and turned back to the very badly shaken teller, "Now, about that money…" as he charged up another blast.

* * *

While Sam was able to rob the bank, a quick response team from Homeland Security took him down within the hour. It cost the team half of its members to even do that. Upon discovering the complete lack of any technological weaponry, the government launched a monitoring taskforce to track down these new dangerous terrorists, and also figure out just how he/ they do their thing.

While this is important, or at least becomes important, this story isn't going to focus on this. Instead we're going to focus on a small group of teenagers who have had this power awakened by one of their own, a group that calls itself the Nerima Wrecking Crew. If this doesn't seem to mesh with the lack of knowledge of Dragon Ball, keep in mind that the existence of one doesn't preclude the existence of another, so they knew about Ranma ½ (which I also don't own…) and pick the name for themselves. However, this group harbored no desire to, say, take over the world or something like that. All they want is to be left alone to have fun with their newfound powers.

The only issue is that the Nerima Wrecking Crew (NWC – self assigned acronym) might face is being found out: by the government, or by another group, which unfortunately will have to happen to continue the story.

Next time:

The Nerima Wrecking Crew goes shopping! Introductions and a chase! See you then!


End file.
